El callejon oscuro
by gabrielizz
Summary: Sentía que algo o alguien me seguía,pero no me atrevía a mirar. Estuve tentada a correr y gritar, pero sabia que seria inútil, en el callejón en el que estaba  no era muy concurrido. Advertencia... contiene Lemon.


_**El callejón oscuro**_

_**Por mas que me enfade Edward es de la señora Meyer y de Bella… aunque en mi cabeza es solo mío, al igual que la historia.**_

Les a pasado alguna vez, que al toman una decisión, por pequeña que esta sea y aunque en el momento parezca insignificante, les cambia todo el resto de su vida, en ocasiones para bien, pero otras tantas para mal.

Era miércoles, y como todos los días como hoy, había quedado en encontrarme con mi novio en su casa después del trabajo. Era el único día en el que me iba caminando hacia allá, ya que el resto de la semana el me recogía a la salida del trabajo en su auto.

Como de costumbre el turno lo termine a las 8. Al salir hacia la calle un fuerte viento me golpeo en la cara y al mirar el cielo ví que estaba mas oscuro que de lo normal, seguro era otra tormenta que se acercaba. Eso siempre pasaba cuando vivías en un pueblo tan frío como Forks.

Me acomode mejor el abrigo y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. El frío me helaba las piernas por lo que me puse a caminar mas rápido, ¿a quien se le ocurría poner una falda, como uniforme de la empresa, en un lugar tan frío y húmedo?… seguro que era un hombre.

Seguí caminando y al doblar en la esquina de la plaza decidí probar un atajo y acortar camino por un callejón poco frecuentado, así evitaría caminar un par de calles extras. En el fondo sabia que era mala idea, pero acababa de comenzar a llover finito y yo no quería caminar tanto rato bajo la lluvia, por el callejón demoraba 10 minutos menos, además no era primera vez que lo hacia.

Iba tranquilamente caminando cuando sentí como resonaba un trueno a lo lejos en el bosque.

- No puede ser, ¿porque justo hoy? - lloriqueé. De todos los días en los que podía haber tormenta, justo toca el día en el que voy caminando sola en un callejón solitario. Con el terror que le tengo a las tormentas… si, lo se, a esta altura debería estar mas que habituada, pero mi terror es mayor.

Al girar en una esquina una nueva sensación se instalo en mi estomago, haciéndome mas complicada la tarea de tratar de estar tranquila. Sentía que algo o alguien me seguía, no me atrevía a mirar, pero sabia que había algo detrás de mi, estaba segura. Siempre tenia esa desagradable sensación en la nuca cuando alguien me seguía o estaba detrás de mi sin que yo lo viera.

Quise pensar que era solo mi imaginación, pero en un momento, en donde no había truenos, logre escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mi, sabia que estaba mas cerca de lo que yo quería.

Estuve tentada a correr y gritar, pero sabia que seria inútil, en el callejón en el que estaba no era muy concurrido, además estaba entre unas fabricas abandonadas y con la cantidad de truenos que habían no sabia si mi voz se escucharía.

Trate de acelerar mis pasos y tratar de llegar pronto a la casa de mi novio, pero un fuerte relámpago que ilumino todo, como en el día, hizo que me paralizara en el lugar donde estaba un momento, el tiempo justo y necesario como para sentir como una fuerte mano me tapaba la boca, para que no gritara, mientras la otra me abrasaba por detrás y atrapaba mis brazos evitando que yo me pudiera soltar y ver su cara.

Intente gritar mientras me movía tratando de soltarme , pero todos mis movimientos eran en vano ya que el sujeto que me sostenía era muchísimo mas fuerte que yo.

-Quédate tranquila muñeca- me dijo- Prometo que solo te are cosas buenas- susurro a mi oído y pude sentir su calido aliento en mi cuello a la vez que veía como comenzaba a llover un poco mas fuerte.

Intente hablar, pero los sonidos que salían de mi boca no los entendía ni yo. La falta de aire ya me estaba afectando haciéndome sentir mas débil. El se dio cuenta y me dijo.

-Si prometes no gritar quito mi mano de tu boca- las opciones que tenia eran muy pocas, así que no me quedo de otra que aceptar, con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza. El quito su mano de mi boca, pero no la de mis brazos, los que mantenía atrapados en ese fuerte abrazo; que no me lastimaba , pero que no me dejaba escapar.

-Por favor suéltame- le pedí- No llevo nada de valor, pero llévate toda mi cartera si quieres. Pero por favor no me hagas daño- le rogué.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo soy un simple ladrón?- me pregunto- Nada de lo que llevas me importa. Lo que yo quiero es a ti, te quiero a ti, a tu cuerpo. Quiero ver que se siente estar dentro de ti- me susurro al oído.

Por muy terribles que suenen las palabras, estas surtieron el efecto contario que deberían haber, tenido en mi. En vez de atemorizarme mas, solo provocaron que comenzara a excitarme. Sin darme cuenta un leve gemido escapo de mis labios, lo que provocó que una risa escapara de sus labios, pero no me dijo nada.

Sentí como sus brazos poco a poco soltaban los míos y pensé en arrancar, aunque con lo patosa que soy no creo que pudiera llegar muy lejos, así que me quede inmóvil por temor a lo que el pudiera hacerme si intentaba arrancar.

- Si te quedas quieta y cooperas, no te pasara nada malo- me dijo con una risita- No te gires, mantén tu vista en la pared y no lo lamentaras- me advirtió- Ahora camina hasta la muralla y deja tus manos afirmadas en ella, en donde yo las vea.

En silencio y un poco temerosa hice lo que el me pidió, apoyé las manos en la fría muralla de ladrillo que tenia frente a mi.

- Así me gusta, que seas obediente. Por tu buen comportamiento te daré un premio- me dijo. Y sentí como me desabrochaba mi abrigo y dejaba mi cartera en el suelo a un lado mío. Llevo sus manos hasta mi cintura y lentamente comenzó a meterlas por debajo de mi blusa. Pegué un brinco por la sorpresa y por lo frío de sus dedos.

- No te asustes- me dijo con una calmada voz que hizo que me sintiera un poco mas tranquila… que ironía… solo yo podía sentirme un poco mas tranquila con la voz de un atacante. Comenzó a hacerse camino, con sus frías manos, recorriendo mi torso y subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis senos. Mi pezón ya estaba erecto por el frío cuando el comenzó a masajearlo entre sus dedos con movimientos circulares y dando leves pellizcos en ellos, haciendo que mas de un gemido saliera de mi boca, ya que contrario a lo que debería pasar, mi cuerpo decidió abandonarme en mi decisión de no disfrutarlo y entregarse al placer que le daba el sujeto a mis espaldas.

- Ahora baja un poco la cabeza, separa un poco las piernas y levanta un poco tu culo para mi- me dijo con voz firme, como desafiándome a desobedecerle. Pero no lo hice, y sumisamente cumplí todo lo que me pidió, ya que recordé que una vez mi papá, el oficial de policía Swan, me dijo que en estos casos era mejor cooperar o si no se podía salir mas dañada en todo esto.

Una de sus manos seguía la labor de estimular mis pezones, alternando los masajes de uno a otro, mientras su otra mano comenzaba a explorar bajo mi falda; primero tocándome sobre mis bragas, para luego moverlas hacia un lado y entrar a masajear con total libertad mi clítoris.

Un gemido de autentico placer salio por mi garganta sin mi permiso, pero la verdad era que por mas que una parte de mi no quisiera disfrutar, no podía negar que el si sabia como y donde tocar.

Sentía como una protuberancia en su pantalón rozaba de vez en cuando una de mis nalgas, haciéndome pensar en lo que estaba atrapado allí. Sus manos seguían estimulándome, haciendo que la humedad entre mis piernas cada vez fuera mas abundante, en algún momento él se detuvo y me quito mi abrigo, que a esta altura ya molestaba, y después deslizo mis bragas por mis piernas, dejándome expuesta a el.

- Abre un poco mas las piernas- me dijo.

Calladamente lo hice, mientras el me sujetaba de las caderas y me dejaba totalmente lista para recibirlo… la idea puede parecer escabrosa, pero a esa altura me había excitado tanto, que necesitaba sentir un poco de liberación.

Entre el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos a lo lejos, escuche como bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Luego sentí como me subía un poco mas la falda y como se acomodaba detrás de mi, rozando mi entrada con la punta de su pene. Una de sus manos volvió a uno de mis pecho, mientras la otra acomodaba su polla para que entrara en mi. Sentí como pulgada a pulgada me llenaba, su enorme pene y como me tomaba de las caderas para comenzar a marcar un ritmo pausado y profundo.

Movió una de sus manos hasta mi clítoris y comenzó a mover sus dedos circularmente sobre este, sin parar de penetrarme, haciéndome olvidar completamente en donde y con quien estaba.

Podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca tan agitada como la mía. Las manos me picaban por tocarlo, pero si las sacaba de la pared lo mas probable es que me hubiera ido al suelo, por la poca estabilidad que tenia debido a las profundas envestida que me daba y que me hacían olvidar casi todo.

Vagamente era conciente de la tormenta que estaba a nuestro alrededor, nuestros gemidos eran el único sonido que había en mis oídos, los truenos ya no estaban para mi, y el placer que sentía era mayor que mi miedo a los relámpagos. La lluvia ya no se sentía fría al tocar mi cuerpo, y estoy casi segura que con el calor que sentía era capas de evaporar toda el agua que me tocaba.

El masaje que me estaba dando en mi clítoris estaba dando resultado, porque sentía que estaba a un paso de mi orgasmo.

- Estas por correrte- me dijo- Te siento mucho mas apretada alrededor de mi alrededor.

- Mmm… si- gemí.-Y no pude decirle mas ya que en ese momento sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, desde los pies hasta cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, terminando en un fuerte gemido que salio por mi garganta. Sentí como el me envestía un par de veces mas y luego se corría dentro mío.

Los brazos me temblaban y las piernas no me sostenían bien. El cansancio me invadió y sentí que dormitaba ahí unida a el todavía. En algún momento sentí como era llevada en brazos y después me apoyaban en algo, me quitaban toda la ropa y me abrigaban con una tibia manta, luego me recostaron en un calido y seco asiento, protegida de la lluvia. Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse le dije.

-¿Te das cuenta que un día harás que me de un ataque cardiaco verdad?-el solo se rió

-Pero amor, dime que no lo disfrutaste.

- Sabes que si Edward, pero si hubiese estado enterada de antemano, no me hubiese asustado en un primer minuto.

- Bueno intente avisarte antes, pero cuando llegue a tu trabajo a buscarte tu ya no estabas, y como no te ví de camino, el único lugar en donde deberías estar era el callejón.

- Pero tu sabias que me iría caminando, tu salías mas tarde hoy.

- Si, pero al final no tenia que quedarme hasta tan tarde, así que decidí darle una sorpresa a mi hermosa novia- me dijo a la vez que me besaba tiernamente en los labios.

-Y por eso decidiste darme el susto de mi vida… no sabia quien eras… hasta que te escuche hablar.

- Recordé la conversación que tuvimos la semana pasada, sobre nuestras fantasías y tu mencionaste el ataque de una bestia o un asalto en un oscuro callejón- me dijo.

Lo quede mirando y le sonreí. Solo a él se le ocurría intentar cumplir hasta mis mas excéntricas fantasías.

-No pienses que por haber sido un buen polvo voy a olvida que me asustaste en un comienzo- le dije- la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío Cullen.

El solo se rió por la cara de seria que puse y coloco en marcha el auto hacia la casa.

- Si quieres trato de recompensarte en la casa, para lograr tu perdón- me dijo en tono de broma- Te hago lo que quieras- me dijo en tono sugerente.

-No olvidare mi venganza, pero se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos hacer para que se me pase el frío- le respondí, y en señal de aprobación me tomo la mano… luego tendríamos tiempo de tomarnos otras cosas.

Porque a pesar de la tormenta y de parecer una malla idea, la mejor decisión del día fue irme por el callejón oscuro.

**Otra fantasía que salio de mi cabeza… totalmente inspirada por Edward, jajajaja.**

**No se si tendrá continuación, por mientras quedara como completado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
